FLUTTERSHY MEETS FRAKENSTEIN
by Salvo1985
Summary: THE FRANKENSTEIN monster finds himself in a confusing world full of talking ponies. fluttershy, encounters a strange behemoth creature not known to pony kind. fearful of him at first she learns that he is just as scared as she is of him. tending to her wounds and feeding him, both prepare to go down the road towards friendship. will her friends and everypony else accept him?
1. Chapter 1

FLUTTERSHY MEETS FRAKENSTEIN

BY SALVO1985

the day grew dark in ponyville. as a storm brewed closer and closer and the winds picked up. in the west of ponyville, a lumbering creature walked into the darkness of the shadow. a occasionally you would heard a grunt. or a long groan. the creature was confused.

he was thinking. his memories fuzzy, the last thing he recalled was running from a mob of villagers, as fear gripped a bullet wound on his shoulder he ran as fast as he could until he found shelter an in old cave. and upon entering it, felt oddly warm. warmer than you would never expect from a cold damp cave, when he noticed a light towards the back of the tunnel within his hiding place, he saw what looked like glowing stones. it felt warm. he mumbled and felt comfort in its glow and colors. he reached ever so slowly towards the stones, hands in reached. he was careful not to touch it at first, but curiosity got the best of him as he run his yellowish-green fingers against the smooth stones, and upon contact, a flash of light came upon him! and as he backed away in sudden fear - he was gone! the next thing he knew he awoke on the side of the raging river of the ever free forest. he staggered up and groan. he didn't recognized where he was, he walked off. he needed to keep moving, he must escaped the mob...

and now, after two hours of walking through the darkness of the ever free forest, he resting against a tree. his dull expression shown little reaction towards the wild life that seem to be disturbed. the winds blew like an ungodly force as if the air itself was wicked and was carrying a sinister feel of atmosphere into the land. while man would feel unsafe, to him he felt a strange welcome to the wind. the trickle of rain begun to fall. a sound came out of his lips. like a sound of a child. a sound of wander.

his eyes traveled towards a small town below. - he didn't risk going down, he looked to the side and then walked towards the of the forest. and he kept walking, searching for some shelter, something to keep him dry. and as he walked he found himself in a meadow. the lightening cracked near by. he raised his head up high his dull eyes scanned and there, he saw was a small cottage nearby, his ears perked as he heard squawking of chickens.

he walked toward edge of a tree as he saw a path leading up to the small house. he hid again and peeked, leaning against the tree, his eyes watched as he saw a multicolored creature. in his mind he thought he never seen such a thing. he focused as he watched the small being in a raincoat specially made for her. she was gathering the chickens into the cellar down below her home, she was talking but because of the loud wind he heard nothing. and then it hit him. talking? creatures like her don't talk. and he's seen her kind before. he seen them in herds on the grass lands of the wild where he often watched animals, where no human was around, he would find peace just by watching these equestrian animals he wondered if she was a creation like himself? a man-made creature? he was confused. his train of thought derailed as he saw the yellow-colored animal walked into the house. he looked left and right. curiosity took him again, he walked towards the cottage. his huge Dr. martin boots leaving tracks in the mud, onto the grass.

as he saw the warm glow of the window, he jerked and looked behind him "argh.." that was a mistake. he clench his shoulder remembering the wound. he bit his crusty black lips. in sudden pain he grunted. he staggered once more towards the little house he lean against the side of the wall. he then knelt down and peeked through the edge of the window and watched as he saw the small mare laying on the sofa. her pink hair hiding her face, as she read a book. his eyes shifted to all the things inside. a few animals took refuge and relaxed in the warm cozy house.

his eyes shift, his head slowly moving back towards the pony. she got up, and he lean away from the window to avoid being seen, he felt his shoulder. the pain begun to irritate him. he closed his eyes and clench his teeth and whimpered. his nostrils begun to pick up a scent. and it smelled like food. his heavy eye lids lifted, and his head turn slowly. he walked up towards another window which showed the kitchen. she was swirling a spoon with her hoof and there was a pot. a huge one. she dipped the spoon and poured the golden brown liquid into the small bowl. his stomach growled, he was hungry. so very hungry! that's when he decided he must come inside. he was tired, hungry, in pain. and lonely.

it was something he had to risk. he knew that if he came she will scream. she will run. pony or not...if it talked, then it could think. two ways could happen, she would run away out of the house and he would be free to eat the food. or he could kill her to keep her from screaming to alter others. but as he looked towards the village down below...he knew no one would hear her. but was he willing to kill just to get food? yes. but only if she tried to hurt him, shoot him...

he just hoped that she would run, and if not...maybe have mercy on him.

flutter shy smiled softly as she brought her bowl of stew. she was famished from working the evening getting all her animal friends down the cellar, or some in her home. she walked back to the couch as she found herself in a nice comfortable position. she used a tray to set down the bowl. she begun to sipped the hot soup and 'mmmm'd' at the wonderful taste of veggies and broth. her ears perked as the winds blew outside. and the rain begun to pour heavily, she heard noises outside but she knew it was just the wind, which seemed to moan and whistle. she crunched at the carrots and cabbage the flavor just exploded in her mouth and she ate more and more. she was hungrier than she thought she was. she lean back gently and sighed contently. normally she would be scared of the storm that brewed out. but the comfort of her animal friends, the warm fire, and the hot food was more than enough to calm her. her eyes begin to feel drowsy, as her head rested against the cushion of the couch. angel her rabbit slept soundly against her rump. she smiled and sighed once more. eyes closed as she rested. "mmm...this is nice isn't ?" she asked no one in particular. as her animal friends were all asleep. all bundled up and sleeping. she too felt the effects of the comforting atmosphere.

just then the door opened suddenly and slammed against the wall. she squeaked and leap up awake. her heart was pounding from the sudden scare! her eyes shot towards who it was at the door. her sky blue eyes widen as she saw a huge hulking creature. the likes she has NEVER seen before. she grew fearful as she saw the details of this...this...thing! the brow, the misshapen-square head. his yellow eyes, l its black lips had a scowl. she backed away against the edge of the couch. shaking in imminence terror. it walked in, a little hunched because of how small the room was, and how large he was. she shivered. her animal friends were awake and making sound of horror. they started to scatter to hide, others ran out the door. she held angel against her chest as she looked at the face of her invader. "..w...wha..." she said so-so softly.

"what is it you want?" the monster growled at her in response. she started to shake. she didn't know what it want. she didn't dare make a sound. or move for that matter. she whispered "please don't hurt me..." the monster looked down at her. he stared at her sky blue eyes. he saw the fear. he knew what will happen. she will run. she tried to move and he let out a growl. she stopped and lean against the couch, shaking and tearing up. he frowned as he loomed over her. he knelt down to give himself better room in this small house. he lean forward. fluttershy cringed and shut her eyes. waiting for him to strangle her. she didn't make a sound as her lips trembled. it never came. there was silence. she meekly turn her head and open her eyes slowly and what she saw was broke her heart. his aggression soon changed into a pleading expression, he pathetically held his hands, moving them in a circular motion, as he begged making a sound of a child that badly needed something. "uhh..uuhh..." he moaned. she blinked and looked at him, his hands were dirty, and his clothes were wet.

but something else caught her eye. crimson blood running down his shoulder blade. she gasped and stood upon the couch. "oh! oh my your hurt!" the monster lean back, eyes closed as he touched his shoulder, his mouth agape. "uhhh..." she suddenly felt guilt for how she reacted. he wasn't here to harm her or her animals. he was just a wounded creature looking for help. she bit her lower lip. "can you talk?" the monster's lips crack open and said in a monotone voice. "mmmph..." she smiled softly. "..s..stay right there..i-if you don't mind...I'll be right back." with that, she ran off into the other room.

moments later the monster had his jacket off, she examined his wound and she gasped as she knew there was something inside his shoulder. she looked at him. "you know this will hurt. please try not to be too angry. i want to help you, alright?" he slowly turn his head and frown at her. he said nothing.

it took awhile to fish out the bullet. something she nor any other pony has never seen before. the monster was growling in pain and was making a huge fuss. but, she gave him the 'stare' and to her luck, that seem to have him under control. it didn't take long to pull out the bullet, sowed his wound up, clean-washed it and bandage it up.

for the moment, everything was quiet. the storm still raged, but there with the glow of the fire, the shadows danced, a human creature and a mare. normally the monster would be freaking the hell out from the fire. but, he had to admit the warmth was calming him. "would you like something to eat?" she whispered. his head moved up, dull eyes open and he cracked a smile and made a child like sound of 'yes' she smiled back and hopped off, and troddled towards the kitchen, pouring her guest a nice hot boal of carrots, and cabage with nice slices of potatos. ah the rich smell would bring any one to a image of home, of family, of love. she walked back with a tray of the bowl. and a glass of cold milk. as soon as she laid it upon the table, the monster sat up slowly. he reached and grabs the bowl which was kind of small compared to his hand. he slowly, noisly, slurrped-drank-chewed hungrly. she watched and smiled brightly. she fetched a warm blanket, and some pillows. - for some reason she felt her heart warm up at the feeling of helping this poor unforunate creature. and yet in the back of her mind, sahe wondered as to why any one would harm him? has he done wrong? commited crimes? or was he just someone, some pony feared and harmed him because he looked so..strange? no matter, at the moment all that mattered was to care for him now.

she wrap the blanket around his legs and nudged the pillow into his back, the monster responded by giving her room to place the pillow, before laying back, he ate his fill, (about 8 bowls) and he drank his milk, with a satisfied happy laugh ( a laugh of a mental man if you will) he happily lean back and closed his heavy eye lids. "Goooood." he mummbled. - she looked up at him. "i...i'm glad you liked it mister...w..whats your name? ..i..if you don't mind me asking..." he turn his head against the pillow and open his eyes. his mouth parted and spoke. "no name." she blinked. no name? - this creature had no name? how..how sad... she teared up. oh, she knew she was being overly sensitive. suddenly she felt a thumb rub her cheek, brushing a tear away. she looked up blinking softly, staring at the creature's eyes. staring into his soul within them. "...friend...?" she stared for a moment. and smiled and lean her cheek against his palm. "..yes, of course. " he smiled softly, his own tears begun to submerge from the corner of his eyes. slowly he let his head fall back into the soft pillow. - sleepiness invaded his tired mind. 'friend' - those words repeated into his abnormal brain. with this, he fell asleep peacfully. fluttershy sighed and moved closer, resting herself against her new friend as she too fell asleep. - she blinked though as her nostrils flaired at the scent of...sweat, mud...and simply unbathed body. she slowly pulled herself away. but in his sleep, grip her. and pulled her close as he cuddled her in his sleep.

she sighed longly. this will be a long night for sure. - one things for sure. her new friend needs a bath. - badly. ~ TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

FLUTTERSHY MEETS FRAKENSTEIN

BY SALVO1985

"the hay is that?" - "o..ooh i...um...he's a friend." the creature was half asleep. he heard voices. "right..a friend, fluttershy! that thing doesn't look natural! look at it! it looks like he's been made out of...i dunno what! look at the stitches,he looks like death warm over! - it has fuckin' bolts on its neck! its a monster!" the creature's eyes flickered. as he rose from the couch, his vision was blurry, he rubbed the crust off his eyes, his vision cleared as he saw a blue pony with wings. "uuhhh..." - rainbow dash's stood on end as he saw it wake, she backed up. "fluttershy...i don't like this...he looks dead. like a zombie or somethin'..." fluttershy pleaded with her friend. "oh please rainbow, he's just looking for a friend...i..i felt the same when he came in here, but all he wanted was help, someone injured him, and he was starving." rainbow dash glared. "and how do you know he didn't hurt or killed somepony?" she gritt her teeth. "he's a monster. he...we don't even know what speices he is! - he's a freak!" the creature let out a low growl as he stood up, bumping his head on the ceiling. rainbow dash hid behind fluttershy.

" WHOA! easy there jolly green giant..." the monster growled again, much more menacing this time, fluttershy was wide eyed and spoke a little louder, which was new. "stop it! stop it!" she jerked herself away from dash and walked backwards towards the monster, staring at rainbow dash. she looked up at him with sorrow and compassion. "all your doing is judging him by his apperance...you dont see it in his eyes but...he's scared... and hurt..."

she nuzzled his knee. "he needs a friend rainbow, he needs to be shown friendship and love. aren't we suppose to show love and tolerance?" rainbow dash sighed. damn, she was right. "yeah...i guess...so what do we do huh?" - she smiled brightly. "well we can have breakfest, and after that we can invite our friends to my house..though i think its best we introduce him outside." she looked at her friend, the monster. he as rubbed the top of his square head. rainbow dash nodded. "well you do that, i'll round up our friends...i hope your right about him."

within that hour, the monster fed upon the food fluttershy prepared for him- and, with some convincing, bathed him-scrubbed him and cleaned every nook and crany of his body, till he was fresh-cleaned, re- bandaged, she even washed, cleaned, and dried his clothes.

after he was dressed, and he was outside, enjoying the summer breeze. his attention focused on flowers, kneeling on his knees as he enjoyed smelling them, fluttershy smiled and watched him, angel who was on her back was pissed. arms crossed and staring at the creature with disgust. "now angel, he is our guest. and our new friend." he turned his head ignoring her.

fluttershy sighed and walked towards the creature who was happily looking at a flower, feeling its soft petals with his fingers. - memory did stirr in his brain as he recalled the little girl. he frown as he felt guilt. an aching in his heart every time he thought of it. that, was a pain greater than any gun shot to the body. for it was his first mistake.

fluttershy noticed the sudden change on his face and nosed his shoulder. "whats the matter?" she asked softly, her hair hiding her face, one blue eye gazing at her new found friend. the monster mummbled and sighed. " dead...i cause death killed innocent." she stared at him, as her mind wandered by these words. and like a click of a switch, her eyes widen - fear took over again as she stared at him, the monster noticed the trembling body of the yellow pegasus. he turn his head, frowning. "accident..." he said sadly. "accident..." he closed his eyes and turn away, a heavy sigh escaped him, tears flow down his undead-greenish-yellow cheeks. he didn't care if she did run from him, for he slowly realized that he didn't deserve life. it seems as if he was curse to live a life this, alone, banished, and hated. - and while he would take his anger against society , - he will always feel like this, guilt for a little girl. a punishment he would accept. but, the guilt and the nightmares he would have would be enough of a punishment. greater than any he could ever experience.

fluttershy saw the anguish. she watched as the monster silently wept. - fluttershy nuzzled his hand which held the flower, he slowly turn, heavy eyes flickering open to see the cream colored pony with eyes full of understanding, his lips trembled, tears flow down his suckend cheeks. fluttershy eep' as he wrap his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. and like that of a five year old, cried. cried harder than all his years of being alive. the burden has taken its toll. something in those blue eyes made the monster crack waves of hidden emotions. face burried into her hair, fluttershy soothingly hushed him and massaged his neck and the back of his head. "its okay, sweetie. its okay. let it our" she cooed. "i'm here for you." the monster grip tighter and cried even more louder. shaking from all the heavy guilt. all that hate that currupted his soul blacken his heart. all he ever wanted was to be loved. to be wanted. this went on for a while before he clamed down. slowly, he released the pegasus and sniffed loudly. she handed him a tissue, in which he blew his nose. fluttershy smiled wide. "feel better?" he gave a slight nod. she smiled even more brighter. "okay then. its okay to feel guilt. it means you care and you realize your mistake. there are always second chances dear. don't worry, you'll make friends with my friends. we'll help you feel welcome here.

the monster, smiled and raised a hand. "friend, good. i love friend. yes?" she smiled and placed a hoof in his hand-the monster laughed childishly as he shook her hoof overly-excited. "friend- GOOOD!" he same as he started to clap his hands together happy once more. the sun shine brightly-clouds covered to give perfect shade, the warm wind blew. all was beautiful. the monster took in this sight in wanderment. birds flying, singing nature displayed her bounty of life for all to see- a cool pond where ducks swam. bunnies hopping about, all kinds of life. this, warmed to monster's heart. he lean against the grass slowly, fluttershy rested her head on his lap, eyes closing. the creature laid on the grass then, eyes heavy with sleepiness. fluttershy too felt this as well, til the two fell asleep peacefully.

the faint voices of a group comming their way...

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

FLUTTERSHY MEETS FRAKENSTEIN

BY SALVO1985

"What is this, i don't even..." twilight stared, not believing what she was seeing. "What the HELL is that?!" she said loudly. rarity gasped. "really twilight sparkle," she stared at her newly form alicorn friend and princess. twilight turn away blushing. "i'm sorry but this...creature is beyond anything we ever seen! excuse me for being bewildered as to what i'm looking at!" she turn and stared at the slumbering hulk of a monster who lightly snored against the grass, fluttershy spoke softly. "he's surprisingly gentle..for being..um...whatever he is..." rainbow dash raised her hooves up and down as she shouted "OH. COME. ON! this a monster and nothing good can come out of him!" fluttershy lower her head. "...you don't even know him..."

rainbow dash glared. "says the mare who sucked up to disfuckingcord!" twilight got between them. "alright enough!" she glared at dash. "need i remind you its because of her friendship that turn discord into something more than just a 'bad guy' " she sighed and looked down. "listen, maybe we should give this, whatever he is a chance." she walked up to the monster who continued to sleep. "after all, he can't be bad, and we CAN'T judge him for how he looks!" she said with a stern face - not taking notice of pinkie pie who tickled the monster's nostrils. causing him to brush a hand over his nose. again she did this, causing him to growl, as he rubbed his nose once again. she loomed over him staring with those briliant blue eyes, grinning. the monster begin to stir in his sleep as his eyes fluttered open, seeing a grinning face staring back at him- his eyes open wide and grabbed her throat causing her head comically puff up like a balloon. "ARRRGHH!" He got up on his feet still holding pinkie pie whose eyes were popping out of their sockets. the monster roared as he waved a hand threatening, blacken lips stretched into a snarling expression, the girls freaked out. "OH GOD ! ITS GOING TO KILL PINKIE PIE!" twilight shrieked. "nononono!" fluttershy fluttered towards him "calm down, please calm down" she whined. "she's not going to hurt you, she was just curious. you know? curious? she wanted to say hi" she had her hooves together begging. the monster seem to calm down, but then was kicked in the behind hard. causing him to spun around seeing the enraged country girl applejack. "LET'ER GO YA BIG LUMOX!" The monster reached to grab at her, only for his chest to get bucked, rainbow dash rooted, "YA! GET THAT UGLY SUMBITCH!" fluttershy was panicing "no! no stop! please!"

applejack's nostril blew out hot air as she charged at the monster, only to get smacked over the face causing her to tumble against the grass - and just as the monster was going to grab at her- a loud shout coming from the small and meek mare rang out in all ears.

"STOP-IT!" The monster paused, every pony paused as all head turned to fluttershy whose eyes burn with anger. She fluttered towards the monster. "let her down." the monster growled. "hrrrrnn..." she glared, then gave him a monst icey stare of stares. "...nnhhh" his eyes soften as his grip loosen the blue face of pinkie pie, finally letting go, as she dropped and gasped for air. fluttershy cup the monster's cheeks and stared at him. " be good okay? please?" the monster's eyes stared at her sky blue eyes. finally his rage was subsiding. she turn slowly towards applejack who got herself off the ground, she met fluttershy's glare. "gik..." fluttershy turn her head away letting her mane wave.

"...i...he didn't do anything wrong..." she said softly. "see how you overreacted?" her voice cracked. "you all never take me seriously" the monster's eyes widen some as she saw the tears dripped down her cheeks, she clenched her teeth and rubbed and nuzzled her face against his, smearing her tears against his nose and lips, the monster whimmpered and gently stroked her mane. "friend..hurt.." *he hugged her gently the girls stared at this display. Aj removed her hat and lowered her head. "ah...ah'm sorry fluttershy. ah didn't mean to cause no trouble" this only caused her to make a girlish sob from her. each pony looked sadden, but it was twilight who stepped forward. "fluttershy, of course we take you seriously. we're sorry we over react..." fluttershy's muffles were heard. "but you all always never listen to me. you think i'm weak, you always have," she shuddered. "don't you see maybe he reacts the way he does is because he might have been abused? or attacked by other ponies because he is different?" twi looked down, her own tears started to show. "darling." same the soft voice of rarity. "as your friend i trust in your good nature. and your judgement towards others." she walked up towards the pair. "come now, common, enough crying dear. we truly are sorry." her face turn, eyes hiding behind her rose pink mane. "okay" was her soft response. pinkie popped up behind the monster. "THAT WAS FUN! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" this startled the monster and growled but stopped as the girl giggled and pressed her face against his. "ooo! he is funny lookin! you like cup cakes Mr. green giant?" he blinked and tilt his head, as pulled out and presented him a cup cake, he stepped back, still holding the yellow pegasus in his arms as he slowly took the cupcake, well. more like snatching it. he sniffed it at first then took a bite. then, he started to devour the cupcake. "HMMM!" his delightful response was as his black lips cracked into a smile. "mmmmm! goood! friend! goood!" he grab pinkie pie as he hugged him against his Brod chest. fluttershy smiled brightly. "that's right. we're all friends here. we're never going to hurt you." he sat down as he held the two mares in his arms. rainbow sighed and rolled her eyes. "mushy gay stuff..." aj glared as she gave her a smack over the head, causing dash to rubbed her head, glairing. rarity trotted over with a picnic basket. "well! now that, that is settled. come let us have some lunch." twilight smiled and nodded. "alrighty then sounds good." she and the others set up the blanket. as they see what they could see of what they had to eat. lowering the mares the monster grab what looked good to him.

applejack's turnovers. the monster delightfully ate the Delicious good food. causing all the girls to smile. "well ah guess if'n he loves mah cookin' i suppose he ain't so bad" applejack smiled. "uh...what's his name anyway fluttershy?" she turn to look at the monster's square head. the monster looked at her, then at them. a name. he knew only one. that of his creator.

"Frank..ken..stein" he slowly said. the mares stared at him. "Frankenstein huh?' twilight said. "its..." rarity spoke up. "its sounds like a name of a nobleman, i like it." she stood up. "well, Frankenstein, I'm rarity, this here is twilight sparkle, that is rainbow dash, the one who frighten you" she said with a small giggle. "is pinkie pie. and this here is applejack" the monster looked at each as she presented them by name. he nodded. and let out a chil'd like laugh. "friends. i love friends. yesss" he got up as he stomped over towards rarity who squeaked in fear as he grab and hugged her, "yeeh-yesss..um...quiet the affectionate one...isn't he?" the girls giggled. rainbow dash rolled her eyes and looked at the monster squeezing rarity's lungs out. she started to laugh softly, then became a full blown fits of laughter as she stared at the expression. "yea, what the hell" she flew towards the monster and patted his shoulder "alright big guy. let her go, and lets get down to eating." he dropped rarity and came back to fluttershy as he sat down and took a glass of juice and noisily slurped it. rarity sighed and mumbled as she tried to fix her hair. aj nudged her. "maybe he's the gentle-whatever-he-is you need." rarity's face became horrified. "oh hush!" she sat and looked away, a eye open to look at aj's smirking muzzle, she sighed and drank some juice.

"I'm so glad everyone's willing to give Frankenstein a chance." twilight nodded. "though i am curious what he is. maybe celestia knows something. for now lets just enjoy this wonderful colorful day." she ate a ham sandwich. "..hmm...let's call him frank for short." she continued to eat, fluttershy smiled brightly. "frank. i like that, you like it Franky?" the only response coming off his lips was a loud blench, rarity rolled her eyes in disgust. pinkie pie just dropped and kicked her legs in fits of the giggles. "WOW! I LIKE HIM ALRIGHT IF I DON'T ALREADY DO!"

and so the group ate and discussed ideas, plans, and daily life. one things for sure, friendship was just the beginning for the monster Frankenstein.

TO BE CONTINUED!-


	4. Chapter 4

FLUTTERSHY MEETS FRAKENSTEIN

BY SALVO1985

The group trot through town, having the monster follow, he was wearing a hood and cover to conceal him from others, though to twilight this was kind of pointless.

as they walked, they headed towards her library. rarity spoke out. "darling, what ever shall we do? surely he would cause some ruckus"

"well..." she began, "i figured if we give a letter to celestia, we can figure what he is. i am hopeful she would be kind enough to give our new friend a chance" "uh guys" called rainbow dash. "where did he go?" twilight hauled and turn, her eyes went wide "awh hell!" she said with annoyance. "where'd he go?!" fluttershy looked this way and that, and shrugged. "he couldn't gone too far. he was just right here!" applejack said. "maybe we should spread out and look" suggested pinkie pie, twilight nodded. "right. lets find him before he scares someone and cause a misunderstanding!"

the six mares set off to look for their behemoth friend.

the Frankenstein monster has long removed the hood and covering. wandering the streets of ponyville. he paused momentarily as he scared dumbly as a bunch of geese waddled in a group. quacking and ruffling their feathers as they walked by him. a mare in pig tails walked along following the geese, her trot slowed as she stared at the creature. wide eyed with nervousness and fear. she quickly ran passed him turning to stare at him a moment, before running as fast as she could.

the monster watched her, curious. til the sound of children caught his attention. he moved his body towards the sound. then walked off towards the children at play.

there he stood. tall. eyes following a small little filly. a unicorn playing with her ball, kicking it against a brick wall, playing by herself. ignoring the colts behind her as they rough-housed. she kicked the ball, as it bounce back towards her, she jumped and laughed to herself, as she kicked it again. it came apparent that she didn't kick too rough. but just enough for it to bounce back.

three colts watched her play. one whispered to his friends. "I'll show her how to kick a ball!" he snuck up and ran toward her ball, and gave it a hard kick! so hard in fact that it caused it to go high up onto a roof of a house.

her eyes widen and looked at her ball. tearing up and whimpering. the colts laughed in amusement, pointing at the ball, grinning at the tear filled filly.

laughing like a bunch of jackasses. shouting and laughing, she slump on the ground, pouting the biggest pout anyone would ever see, tears flowing down her cheeks. chest tight as she became extremely upset. they continued to laugh. til one colt noticed the lumbering mass of undead flesh watching them. "...look" he said with sudden fear. the monster's eyes stared at the colts as he slowly walked towards the ground, they turn and started to run from him. the filly, still upset with her ball. kept crying looking up at the ball on the high roof. it was then she noticed a shadow cast before her. she looked up and saw the tall creature standing before her. she turn her head and noticed the bullies high-tailed it out of there. she got up on her legs and walked towards where they were, as she just caught the small glimpse of them far off.

the little unicorn filly turned to the tall stranger. he walked towards her, and looked down at the small little girl. "hello" she greeted him, with no fear nor prejudice. she stared up at him. the monster was huge standing next to this small little filly. he was like a giant in her eyes. "my name is dinky hooves." he tilt his head in response. "are you a giant?" she asked. then turn her eyes to his huge hands. she reached with her hoof and held his hand looking at it curiously. titling her own head as she noticed the scarring. the monster reached with his hands and gently picked her up. bringing her face to face, resting her on his shoulder. she looked at him innocently then turn her head. looking at the ball that was high up on the roof. she pointed her hoof. "can you get my ball?" she asked politely. he turn his head slowly and raised it up. his heavy eyes flutter open looking up. "is way up dere" she said cutely.

he stomp towards the stairs walking up, still holding the filly. unknowingly before him, were the colts who brought a group adults stallions the gathering looked, with shocked with terror! eyes wide as they saw him carrying one of their own. mares and colts chased after him, one stallion rushed in first and grab his shoulder with a hoof. but the monster reacted quickly, and smacked him across the face, making the stallion fall over against the stairs. the monster continued to walk up the stairs as he started to climb the roof. more groups notice the commotion, and that of mayor mare, she looked up and saw the monster holding a filly. she ran towards the crowd. - a mare named follower wishes turn to a grey Pegasus. and asked in concern. "isn't that your child derpy?!"

derpy had her hooves together and close to her face. stricken with fear. "yes. YES!" The group started to panic as the monster was high above them. he paid no mind to them at all.

as he held the filly with both arms, looking down at the shouting and pointing crowd of equestrians. one stallion dared to venture after him, climbing up the latter on the side of the building. another stallion came out in front with a rifle. derpy noticed this right away and grab at him. "No!" she cried out. "don't do that lucky clover! you want to kill my child?! lucky clover paused as he lower his shot gun. mares and colts continue to panic as they watched fearfully of this unknown monster. a colt that climb the latter came up on the roof, he glared at the huge creature. it was a stallion named caramel. he glared and simply walked towards the monster, frank, reacted and raised his arm and socked the stallion hard, causing him to trip over the edge and fall on the stone floor. the group screamed as he fell head first. killing him instantly.

he growled at them and held dinky protectively. then turn away and walked towards the ball. he held her up high as she reached and grab it with her hooves. she smiled at him, in return he smiled back. her ears perked when she hear her mother's voice. "dinky, ask your friend to bring you down, dear! ask your friend to bring you down!" dinky turn to the stranger. "please take me down to mommy." - derpy spoke again. "tell him, no one will hurt him." dinky looked back at the monster. "take me down. my mommy says no one will hurt you." he looked at her, then at the crowd. he complied and started to climb down. moments later he was walking down the stairs. derpy ran towards him and paused. looking at the monster, she reached slowly, and took her daughter from his arms and stepped back, wide eyed at the strange creature. the monster stared, confused. he was suddenly tackled by officer-stallions restraining him. he growled in sudden rage!

he pushed some off, and snarled. grunting, but more officers came and started to tie his arms behind his back with rope. the crowd reacted as they watched this. others took in an injured stallion, while the other who fell to his death was covered up to shield from the public, the officers started to move him along roughly. and as as this happen, fluttershy and rainbow caught sight of this. "shit" rainbow dash said. "oh no..no!" she whined, twilight, rarity and applejack and pinkie arrived as they saw him being take in by the long fascist arms of the law. "we're too late! awh shit! what'er we gonna do now, sugar cube?!" twilight turn to her friends, than at the crowd as they followed took him into custody.

"..i...i dunno..i..." she sat on her butt. feeling hopeless. "i don't know..."

fluttershy rushed past her friends eyes tearing and blinding her. "no! NO! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" she shouted "he didn't mean to hurt any pony!" she stood. trembling. she started to sob. the group looked at each other. eyes filled with dread and hopelessness.

TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5

FLUTTERSHY MEETS FRAKENSTEIN

BY SALVO1985

FLUTTERSHY MEETS FRANKENSTEIN PART 5

BY TMNTFAN85

he was bound, and chained upon a wooden chair, neck vice and shut tightly against the frame of the head rest of the chair. ankles and wrists shackled. the mur mur of ponies outside his caged window, gawking at him, staring His eyes slowly shift and looked at them their eyes peeking through the bars, hearing them. "weird" "thing" "monster"

he growled softly. they caused this. THEY made him hate. human or pony, they were all the same. they all hated him. oh how his heart bled to be loved, he thought of the pony, the winged one. the soft voice that of a mother, oh how his heart ache. he never knew a mother's love. nor did he felt a hug from one. but the yellow Pegasus, how she made him feel safe. and not so alone.

but there he sat. in a new world where no one saw him a man, and even so, if he were an equestrian, it didn't matter. for hatred existed. and that's all he knew. the malice of man harden his heart. and these ponies would do the very same. anger filled his blood, he tugged the chains, growling through his yellow teeth which clench with rage. again he tugged. the screws begin to loosen. "aaarrgghh!" he growled louder giving another forceful tug. again. and again. the chain begun to loosen even more.

death. death. they all deserved to be dead. he hated them all, he hated the living. he hated what they had what he could not! companionship, love! he would destroy their lives, and make them as miserable as he was! suddenly the chain gave way and snapped. he grab the metal that bound his neck to the head rest, and ripped it off. he begin to removed his shackles! - the guards were altered by this, they open the doors with night sticks in their muzzles. he jerked his upper body, and snarled, blacken teeth in a twist of absolute anger. he stomp towards them. -one dared charged him, the monster easily grab his throat and started to choke the life out of the stallion. -others join in, but they didn't anticipated his strength! he swatted two on the ground, and the one he choked -lifted him and tossed him against the nearby wall, bones cracking on impact. the monster walked towards the door, and looked through the hallway, -he saw the door to the outside. as he walked towards it, he grab the door and ripped it open,

many ponies screamed at the sudden appearance of the monster! they fled and scattered, those near by were injured by his wrath, he made his way towards town, many stood and watched, while others went into a panic! -the monster watched them, a stupidly looking unicorn bumped into him, the pathetic looking thing looked at the monster with such fear. the monster reached with hands ready to strangle him - and then- a sudden shout.

"STOP!"

He raised his body straight and turn his head, dull eyes focus on the mare.

it was twilight.

"dont do this frank. please, we're you're friends, we promise we wont let them hurt you."

he frown grimly at twilight, as the rest of the ponies, 'his friends' gathered.

"please, let us talk to them, let us make them understand."

his black lips cracked open. saliva was viewable as he spoke.

"under...stand...i...under..stand" he begin.

his sudden movement startled them. as he grab the neck of snails. who was shaking violently in his vice grip.

I do know that for the sympathy of one living being, I would make peace with all. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.

twilight shocked at his full sentence, she drew closer. "you cannot do this, don't kill anypony else. please, if its love and understanding -we'll give it to you, we'll work things out, we'll teach them to understand that you are not dangerous. please, frank, let snails go. don't do this, violence is not the answer!"

but he did not obey her pleading words. "i didn't ask to be made, i did not ask for this life, i have struggled for years. the pain, the rejection, the hatred. your people have harmed me the same way my own kind has. i am not dead nor living and therefore i wander a life of pain and misery." he held the unicorn high, snails snorted and kicked and whined, sobbing. the girls watch this with horror. fluttershy walked up towards him.

"no. no. no! don't, please franky, don't" her eyes flowed with tears, desperate to stop any more damage. but he didn't stop or hinder his vice like grip to loosen.

his eyes looked at hers. the pleading eyes of a mother. it was then he took notice of the others, watching, his heart soften. "we're your friends" fluttershy whispered.

"don't..don't..." she begin to cry. the monster watched. he was making her cry. causing her pain. he lowered the unicorn. and dropped him. he walked close to her.

and dropped to his knees. he reached with his hands and scooped her up. and held her. his own tears begin to flow.

the anger he felt was forgotten, only that his desire to comfort the only friend he has ever had. a love like a mothers, such a feeling he only dream of. "I'm sorry" he cried in agony. "I'm sorry" he repeated. louder, his voice cracked.

"it's okay" she whispered and stroked his arm with a hoof. "I'm here, we're here. we'll make them stop. don't you worry. we wont let them hurt you anymore." this made his heart break and out poured the emotions that bottled up. and like a child, a hurt child. he wailed loudly the ponies of poneyville could hear his loud cries. his cry of such unbearable pain. fluttershy shhh'd and gently nuzzled, whispering comforting words.

the creature, rocked back and forth as he held the small Pegasus. citizens peek through doors, and windows and watch this display. -it was only then they realized how fragile he really was.

they saw not a monster, but a lost forgotten soul. the group of friends, twilight, pinkie, rarity, applejack, and even rainbow dash surrounded him and hugged and held him, his body shook with raw emotion. - the town watched this display.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	6. Chapter 6

FLUTTERSHY MEETS FRANKENSTEIN PART 6

BY SALVO1985

fireworks bursts into the air. giving the night sky an aray of colorful sparks of beauty. it was the 4th of July the day of amareica's independence. it was always widely celebrated in ponyville, even though it wasn't apart of the state, it was still celebrated for those ponies who came from that great nation. even celestia herself would come. which was always a great honor. she sat and watched as the mane six sat around a lumbering figure who- watched in wonderment. gasping at the colors. he at first was frighten, but fluttershy calm him down, and explained to him it was alright. it was about two months since the incident at ponyville. while some stallions were killed, the ponies knew it was their own fault. they were quick to judge, but as the months wore on they realize he was harmless...but if crossed...he was still dangerous. but, because of fluttershy she made sure and devoted herself to change his savage ways when he became angry.

because of this, he showed progressed. and when he was calm they discovered a new side to him, a gentle side. he was like a child in a giant's body. he would be seen with the children, at play. and like a mother fluttershy would watch over him. though there was one time where he scared diamond tiara and silver spoon for picking on apple bloom, the three fillies laughed themselves on the ground.

but i digress. fluttershy watched him and smiled softly. and nuzzled his chin. in return of the affection he petted her, the mares smiled at this touching scene. knowing life will become much better for him. twilight (now an alicorn) was writing a letter as the festivities continued.

Dear princess celestia: i have learn the old saying, donot judge a book by its cover, in this case his cover was very odd indeed. i find it odd, yet down right sacrilegious to find he is made of dead human parts. i know for a fact he is a creation of a dark magic that has been abandon years ago, known as science. -but though he is a product of sin, i have come to realize he is good in heart. and though he may look dangerous, i know when i look at him, i see the years of abuse and misunderstanding. his life he knew only pain. and while his heart bore the shards of metal -emotional scars exist. but in time, i know with love and understanding he will change. because if we don't inspire love, then only fear will exist in his very soul. i know that fear, anger, and hatred can cause a monster, but he is not a monster. no. only those who mistreat him without understanding, those who do this are the monsters. i know in my heart that love and peace,and our friendship will heal his wounds.

your faithful student: princess twilight sparkle

she turn to watch the monster clapping his hands and rocking back and forth as music played during the display in the sky. laughing in joyful delight. eating and drinking his fill of drink and food, her friends laughed and watched this, talking among themselves in relaxation. applejack lean against spike muttering against his ear, his blush crimson red as he turn to her and smiled, pulling her close, while pinkie and dash were enjoying the sweets pinkie pie brought. rarity and her sister watched the fireworks, as scootaloo and apple bloom chased each other in a friendly came of 'tag your it' twilight turn and saw the princess as she walked over to her. it was a long away. but she used her new wings to glide towards her. once there, she presented the letter in which she read. once finished. he gave a nod and smiled. she turn her head and smiled at discord who, was eating a chacolate and peanut butter covered banana. he smiled mischievously and snap his fingers bringing a drink of koolaid as he sip it, before kissing celestia's cheek. giving her a red stain on her white, fur'd cheek. she sighed and rolled her eyes, but snuggled close to the god of choas. twilight blushed as she trotted away. not wanting to disturb of see this odd couple's affection for each other.

as she got to the hill where her friend were. they sat calmly. continued to watch the fire works. -she noticed the creature (or Frankenstein) as they decided to call him. laying on the towel asleep. fluttershy laid on his belly sleeping soundly as she was raised up and down from the breathing of his belly. a hand drape over her fingers run through her fur and wings. she smiled softly. then became wider as warmth filled her heart. she sighed and sat down next to spike, who cuddled up to AJ, he turn and smiled. "been kinda wild lately eh twi?" she chuckled. "no shit, spike. no shit." she turn and watched the display of sparkling fireworks that lit up the night sky.

THE END

EPILOGUE: A Stranger At My Door:

It was late one night. i was alone at my library. thunder storm gave light to the sky. giving the town an eerie feature to it all. i myself was relaxing. it was only 9:30 at night. spike had long since moved in with applejack, i decided to do a lil reading. i made myself some warm tea, and warm up some nice bagel with strawberry creme cheese. i picked out a book. the strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, just as i sat down a knock came from my door. my ears perked up. my wings twitched. i gave a tired sigh. and got up. wonder who could that be in this type of night! i called out. "in a minute!" i opened my door, and saw something which made my eyes widen. a human. i know of humans, but they didn't exist in my world, only the world i have been into during my last mission of learning friendship. but this human was different. his skin was peach-colored. but his eyes. his eyes told me he's been through hell.

"hello." he said, holding what looked like a hat, his tragic eyes bore on to me. his facial features wriggled with such torment.i stepped back, and he stepped in slowly. i looked at him further, his black hair slicked back, he wore a suit and tie, something out the 1940s. he held a cane with a wolf's head a silver head, with a pentagram. an old sign only used for dark magic, or so i have heard. seeing that made me felt unnerved. my violet eyes looked at him as he spoke to me again. "i was told you could help me." he began. "my name is Lawrence. Lawrence Talbot." he let go of his hat,setting it on a coat rack. he still held his cane. twisting his hands around the handle, looking nervous. and looked at me. "you see, i'm cursed. i need your help twilight sparkle. I've heard you have done great things. i need a cure, to end my suffering" i stared at him. before i blinked and regain my posture i cleared my throat. "he-help with what? m-mr talbot?"

he sighed, there was pain in the way he looked, then stared at me with serious eyes. "you may not believe me but you see, i'm a werewolf."

(THE END?)


End file.
